Battle For The Seeker
by blo01170
Summary: Puddlemore United needs a new seeker when their seeker up and leaves. Will Harry and Oliver be able to play and keep their Romance a secret from the press and what will happen when an old rival appears? Don't forget to review :D
1. Chapter 1

Harry was in his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. He hated the fact that Ron didn't come back. Harry and Hermione came back after the down fall of Voldemort and to be honest Harry didn't really want to come back. He wanted to be playing professional quidditch like the love of his life Oliver Wood. Harry had always known he was gay. He never made it a secret just people didn't ask him. He liked to live by don't ask don't tell. Harry seemed to think the single room he had was small but he had made everything work out so that he could move around and have company.

Harry rarely ever had anyone over because he was always out on the Quidditch Pitch practicing to become a pro player. Oliver would on occasion write to Harry to tell him what Pro players practiced and how fast the games went and how his team on Puddlemore United was doing. Puddlemore had a game today so Harry knew he would hear from Oliver tonight. What he didn't know was that Oliver had spoken with the coach for Puddlemore about the open seeker position.

The other seeker had quit because he was tired of hearing Oliver and the others when they needed personal time. The seeker knew this wouldn't be grounds to break a contract so he said he was not happy with the team. This was Oliver's only chance to get Harry on the team. He was sitting in his room blaring _**Dance with somebody by Whitney Huston**_ while writing to Dumbledore about his plan. He could only hope the headmaster would agree to this. Puddlemore was granted one game with the old seeker before he stopped playing with them.

Puddlemore's letter to Dumbledore:

Headmaster Dumbledore,

_Hello,_

_ We are interested in viewing Mr. Harry Potter as a possible candidate seeker. We have heard from one of his past playmates and alumna Mr. Oliver Wood has refereed him. We would love to view one quidditch match. Please R.S.V.P. us as soon as possible so we can contact Mr. Potter and get his consent as well. We kindly thank you in advance._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Bekki Kelly_

Puddlemore's letter to Harry:

_Hello Mr. Potter,_

_ The team Puddlemore United has been informed of your qudditch playing skills. Mr. Oliver Wood our keeper has informed us that you are what we are looking for. We currently lost our seeker to troubles with the team. We would like your permission to view your next Quidditch match. Please inform us when that match is and if it is possible to watch you. We have been granted permission from Professor Dumbledore to watch you. We would never watch without your consent as well. Thank you for your time_

_ Yours truly_

_ Bekki Kelly_

Harry could not believe what was he had just read. Oliver Wood the love of his life had made it so that they could see and work with each other without the worrying of wither or not Oliver was seeing anyone. He knew from the last letter he had received Oliver and Craig had mutually broken up. Harry had told Oliver he was sorry for the break up and was there if he needed anything and sent the same thing to Craig. Oliver was a simple yes away!

"Oh my god! I get to see him! I can't believe it I get to see Harry again. This will be great. Oh I wonder if he is gay, if he likes me, oh shit what am I thinking I don't want to scare to poor guy off."

Oliver was worried about how to tell Harry that they had to share a room when they left for places like France. No one knew Oliver had very low self-esteem. Even Craig had never found out about that. Oliver knew how to hide things like that when he needed to. Oliver was starting to sweat like crazy until he remembered he hadn't showered all day. Harry was due to arrive in 3 hours so he figured a good 2 hour nap and a 30 minute shower was in order. However that didn't happen like that. Oliver was starting to get "a problem" when he went to rest and he did everything to make it go away except masturbate but he only wanted to do that as a last resort. When everything else failed he went to his dresser draw pulled out a photo of Harry, a Vibrator that he used to pretend it was Harry. He went to the bed and wondered what the real thing would feel like when Harry if Harry was gay would feel like slamming into his prostate.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver decided not to use the vibrator as he only had a half hour left and he had been using his right hand. He stopped so he could get the shower going while he was in the shower he finished himself off. He was just finishing cleaning himself off when his door was being knocked on.

"Oliver open up! I don't have all day!" Bekki said. Oliver shouted through the door "Give me a minute woman. I can't find my pants!" Oliver looked and found his wand and went "Acco pants".

Just as Oliver was opening the door Harry was asking what would he be doing when they had away games. Oliver was mesmerized by Harry standing right there. He couldn't believe his eyes. Harry's messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes and his amazing figure which to his surprise never shifted when he found Harry loved his sweets.

"Oliver, Harry is to share your room until I can find him his own room. Please show him around" Bekki said and with that left the boys together.

Oliver and Harry walked around. They saw where the team changed, where they practiced, where they played (Harry was confused as to why they played in one pitch and practiced in another) and lastly where they held meetings, food, and parties. Oliver warned Harry not to attend the parties or he would regret them in the morning.

"And here is where we sleep during season. Our season lasts as long as we win. If you want Harry I can help you find a house to stay in off season. I live in Scotland during the off-season as I feel like they won't give me dirty looks if I practiced. Oh and I almost forgot. The mates here are really sketchy except for Craig. He is really sweet. During the parties Craig comes here so nothing bad happens to him. I hope you won't mind that. The parties actually are only once a month and they happen on days after matches."

That night Oliver and Harry watched Brave and for the rest of the night Oliver and Harry pestered Craig with the only quote the men liked ''I don't want to get married, I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the glen firing arrows into the sunset!'' Craig would laugh until tears came down as the way Harry would say it compared to Oliver was funny. Oliver would do it with the Scottish accent and Harry with the English accent.

"Boys wake up! Just because you no longer have classes does not mean you can sleep all day! Besides Harry I need to talk to you before practice." Bekki said.

Bekki seemed annoyed today. Oliver was annoyed with having a wake-up at 5 in the morning.

"Oh Shit man! I think practice starts at 9, why the fuck am I being woken up?" Oliver fumed as he waited for his turn in the bathroom. Harry left the bathroom and went to Bekki office. Oliver took over the bathroom. Just as he started the water Craig knocked on his door.

"What's up Craig? I was just about to shower. When did Practice time get changed?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing much just thought I would return your shirt you let me borrow. I wanted to make sure it was washed before I gave it back to you. The time wasn't changed. Bekki was annoyed because James decided he needed to ask Bekki if it was her time of the month which by her reaction it is." Craig stated.

Oliver could never figure out women. He was constantly telling Craig he should write a book on them. Craig would always laugh it off thinking ummm yea no I think Bekki would kill me. Harry could be seen coming back and it made Oliver happy.

"Hey what did Bekki want? Just be aware it is her time of the month and yea you don't want to offend her." Oliver figured warning Harry about how Bekki was when it was her time of the month was a good thing. Harry was glad she only wanted to tell him that his professors would be sending his homework and school work to him and that Oliver was to show him how to do his N.E.W.T stuff.

"Oliver can I ask you something and know you will not judge me?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yea what's up?" Oliver was curious as to what was making his love nervous all of a sudden.

"Well I was wondering… well how would I put it…" Harry stuttered.

"I can guess what you would like but I think I'll ask for you. Will you go out with me?" Oliver asked hoping beyond hope that that was what Harry was going to ask.

"Yes I will! And yes that was what I was attempting to ask you!" Shouted a delighted Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

I know very short chapter but I haven't been in a writing mood and wanted to keep you guys updated :)

Harry and Oliver were happily dating now. Neither one wanted to be considered "excusive". They wanted to make sure they took things slowly. Harry claimed it was so he didn't seem desperate but deep down he knew his body was calling him to screw Oliver's brains out. Oliver merely replied with "It would go against my style to do that this early."

Oliver decided that after practice he would take Harry to London's Eye. It was suppose to be the best place to take your loved one. Oliver just wanted to make sure that he and Harry wouldn't be discriminated against seeing as being gay was consider a huge sin and wrong on all levels. Seeing that he wouldn't be discriminated against Oliver went to practice.

Practice was long and tiring. Oliver was fighting jinxed Quaffles, While Craig, Janice, and Matthew played keep away with one in the middle, Justin and Buttercup had hitting practice as they needed it, and Harry had to make time in catching the snitch. No one was allowed to speak as this was not something you could just speak about. Oliver was ready to drop until he remembered his date with Harry. How was Harry going to feel about their date now?

The team was done practicing, and was told that if they didn't have a home to stay in they had better find one as it didn't look good. Bekki didn't show much enthusiasm to the new seeker who caught the snitch every time before the given time. She was more worried about the chasers scoring. Other teams had been juicing and she didn't want her team to sink that low. Bekki waited to hear what everyone's housing plans were. Harry was nervous as this had not been told to him. He looked at the schedule and saw why Bekki didn't have much faith in her team.

"Harry can stay with me until he can get a place of his own." Oliver offered. Harry saw that Bekki merely nodded and walked away.

"Oliver why does Bekki have no faith that we will win the Qudditch match tomorrow?" Harry asked feeling slightly used.

"This is one team that juices meaning they take a performance enhancer. They also have been given a new seeker. Remember Malfoy? Yea they took him as they thought that if you see him you will be the reason we will lose."

Oliver's answer was not what Harry expected and was beyond livid with the fact that Malfoy now played on a team that juices. What would happen if He Harry was the reason they lost? Would he lose his contract?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Oliver arrived with 3 hours before game time. They wanted to see what the home field advantages would be for the team they were going against. The only thing they would have in favor of them for what they saw was Harry and his speed. In Harry's mind he wasn't sure that would be enough.

"If we lose would I lose my contract? I don't want to not play pro leagues if I'm just going to be on for one game" Harry said to no one in particular. Oliver however heard him.

"You won't lose your contract. Harry the only way to lose a contract here is if A Bekki doesn't like your performance at practice or B you ask for a termination. That's what happened to our last seeker. He didn't like the fact that a lot of men were roomed up together during Quidditch season and when we needed personal time *Oliver was blushing feverously telling Harry this* we would kick out our roommates so take care of our little issues."

Harry laughed seeing the huge blush on Oliver's face. Oliver didn't realize he was going rose red until Harry said don't worry about it.

"Remember in Hogwarts it would be hell trying to 'fix our little issues' you would never know when someone would walk in and you didn't want to be the one caught doing that?" Harry and Oliver laughed. That was one thing that might never change at Hogwarts.

"Well we still have 2 and half hours. What should we do Harry?" Oliver asked seeing as they have to forgo their first date as Bekki refused to let them go out last night.

"I don't know. I am not risking Bekki popping in on us. And Craig is suppose to show up soon. When he comes why not do lunch?" Harry suggested.

Just as Harry suggested lunch Craig and Bekki popped up. Oliver was a little annoyed that Bekki had felt the need to keep tabs on the entire team. Bekki said it was for safety of the team but Oliver and Craig knew it was so she knew none of the team was able to have sex. She felt that was something they could do in the off season.

"Craig you and Oliver are captains. Do not go around and strut our seeker around." Bekki seemed even tempered today. Harry's eyes widened.

"We won't Bekki. Harry and I want to take Craig to lunch. We have 2 hours before playtime and we are hungry." Oliver stated. He and Craig were going to go thru with the plan whether Bekki okayed it or not.

"As long as your back before the last hour is up" Bekki stated annoyed even more.


	5. Chapter 5

*Craig's P.O.V*  
Damn that Bekki. Oliver is doing fine. Harry is better then our last seeker. Why is she so worried about them and not the rest of the team?  
Craig couldn't understand why Bekki had her eye on Harry and Oliver. He knew she wasn't like this when he and Oliver dated.  
" Oliver wait up!" A scottish accent roared.

"Hey Sean! How are you? Oliver said. Oliver was delighted to see this man Craig and Harry both observered.

Craig was falling in love and fast. He didn't know why but he always had a thing for scottish accents.

"Oh! Where the hell are my manners? Harry, Craig This is my cousin Sean Biggerstaff- Sean this is Harry Potter and Craig Mohan."

"Hi Sean." Craig and Harry said.

Sean was checking Craig out while he was getting a seat for Sean.

"Potter! I can't believe a complete shit head like you actually got on a team as weak as Puddlemore United!" Malfoy stated as he and the other team walked away.

"Sean would you like to go for a quick walk?" Craig needed to walk off the insult and figure Sean would have fun.

"Sure Craig. Let me pay Oliver. You paid last time." Sean paid and walked off with Craig.


End file.
